princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Over
Over is Kajimoto Takahisa's Best of Rival Players single. Tracklist #Over #Over (Remix) #Over (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= この一瞬は２度とは来ない だから今日の日を　忘れたりしない 悔しさを抱き立ち止まる時 今以上強くなるチャンスにしたいから 太陽はまた昇り　月は沈んでゆく 僕たちは日々の中　進化しているんだ Get Over Again　昨日の夢に支えられて 明日の夢へと　いつか繋いで行けるだろう Get Over Again　確かに感じた輝き 胸に焼き付けて　歩き続ける 超えたい壁を超えたとしても すべてのチャレンジが終わったわけじゃない 痛みや悲しみさえも過ぎ去った頃には 誰よりも自分らしい物語にできる Get Over Again　まぶしい光射す場所へ 僕らは行くために　何度も生まれ変わるだろう Get Over Again　手にした未完の未来図 埋まらないピースを　掴みとるまで まっすぐに見つめてる　願いを込めて Get Over Again　昨日の夢に支えられて 明日の夢へと　いつか繋いで行けるだろう Get Over Again　確かに感じた輝き 胸に焼き付けて　歩き続ける 足跡を刻んで　ゴールを目指そう… |-| Romaji= ko no i ssyu n ha ni do ko na i da ka ra kyo u no hi wo wa su re ta ri shi na i ku ya shi sa wo i ta ku ta chi to ma ru to ki i ma i jyo u tsu yo ku na ru cya n su ni shi ta i ka ra ta i yo u ha ma ta no bo ri tsu ki ha shi zu n de yu ku bo ku ta chi ha hi bi no na ka shi n ka shi te i ru n da GET OVER AGAIN ki no u no yu me ni sa sa e ra re te a su no yu me he to i tsu ka tsu na i de i ke ru da ro u GET OVER AGAIN ta shi ka ni ka n ji ta ka ga ya ki mu ne ni ya ki tsu ke te a ru ki tsu du ke ru ko e ta i ka be wo ko e ta to shi te mo su be te no cya re n ji ga o wa tta ke jya na i i ta mi ya ka na shi mi sa e mo su gi sa gi sa tta ko ro ni ha da re yo ri ji bu n ra shi i mo no ga ta ri ni de ki ru GET OVER AGAIN ma bu shi i hi ka ri sa su ba syo he bo ku ra ha i ku ta me na n do mo u ma re ka wa ru da ro u GET OVER AGAIN te ni shi ta mi ka n no mi ra i zu u zu ma ra na i bi su wo tsu ka mi to ru ma de ma ssu gu ni mi tsu me te ru ne ga i wo ko me te GET OVER AGAIN ki no u no yu me ni sa sa e ra re te a su no yu me he to i tsu ka tsu na i de i ke ru da ro u GET OVER AGAIN ta shi ka ni ka n ji ta ka ga ya ki mu ne ni ya ki tsu ke te a ru ki tsu du ke ru a shi a to wo ki za n de go ru wo me za so u … |-| English= This moment will never come again So don't forget today The times we stand still holding frustrations I want to turn them to a chance to become stronger than now The sun will rise again and the moon will go down Everyday we keep evolving Get Over Again, backed up by the yesterday's dream you will someday connect to the dream of tomorrow Get Over Again, the shine you felt for sure keep it burning in your heart and continue walking Even if you get over the wall you wanted to overcome It doesn't mean every challenge is over When even the pain and sadness have gone by You can make it a story that looks like yours and no one elses Get Over Again, a place where the bright light shines upon in order to get there, we're born again and again Get Over Again, until we get the unborn pieces of the incomplete view of the future we have Looking straight ahead, letting out a wish Get Over Again, backed up by the yesterday's dream you will someday connect to the dream of tomorrow Get Over Again, the shine you felt for sure keep it burning in your heart and continue walking Leaving behind footprints, let's aim for the goal... Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles